


(sub)liminal

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is a curious thing; this is what Junsu remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(sub)liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> Anniversary request 5, for [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** \- OT5, unagi, liminal, shoes.

Junsu's clearest memories are of the edges of things, the places where things changed.

He remembers fourteen years old, hurrying from one practice to the next, stopping dead on the stairs with a pair of worn shoes in his eyeline, "Hi, I'm Yunho," a warm smile for a stranger and a handshake before Junsu rushes on.

He remembers, "So how old _are_ you today, Jaejoongie?", remembers, "Oh, Jaejoong-hyung," the unexpected feeling of betrayal, remembers years later - not too late - "I'm still Jaejoong, aren't I?"

He remembers playing video games with Changmin late one evening when they should have been in bed hours ago, looking over at Changmin's face, glowing with victory, remembers thinking, 'Oh, so that's what it is.'

He remembers dinner with Yoochun, just the two of them, unagi sushi and a touch too much alcohol, leaning across to lick rice from Yoochun's lips, remembers Yoochun smiling, turning it into a kiss.

And other moments, sheaves of them like pages in photo albums, where they stood on the threshold of something and then stepped through, together.


End file.
